


The Mysterious Man 9th!Doctor x Victorian!Reader x 10th!Doctor

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two part story describing how the reader, a young woman from the Victorian era, crossed paths with the Doctor and would eventually become his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first multi-part DW fic. Because it takes place during Victorian times I'll just put down some of the terms and actions along with it's meaning.
> 
> Coming out- during Victorian times coming out meant when a young lady, usually 17 or 18, had finished her home training and was ready to be found a suitor and betrothed. 
> 
> Fans were used as a flirting language. In the first chapter the Reader is fanning herself quickly which was a way of saying you were an independent woman.

Orchestral music played loudly as elaborately decorated bodies waltzed throughout the ballroom. You on the other hand sat idly at a table, wine glass in hand as you softly hummed to the familiar tune and took the occasional sip. It wasn't your most preferred wine but what it lacked in actual alcohol it made up for with a fruity aroma.  
  
Every man and woman had come accompanied with a partner to the royal ball. That is, everyone except you. Oh no, you did not have a suitor to bring you to the grand ball. Instead, your younger brother by two years and his fiance had asked you to accompany them as a chaperon. However it was no time at all before they decided they were better off left to their own devices. So there you were, drinking the table’s wine and eating the hors d'oeuvres  to your heart content.   
  
Not a single gentleman had had the decency to at least ask you for one dance. Instead, they would steal glances as they walked by with their unbeknownst partner, receiving an awkward wave of the hand from your part in return.   
  
And why would they dance with you? Your father had already made it very clear that he had reserved you for a suitor of his choosing from the moment you were fourteen. You were eighteen now. Having come out, it was expected that you would have met your suitor. However your fiance had never contacted you by his own initiative. He was much more interested in taking up his father’s trade before ever considering committing himself to a marriage. It all felt like a waste of time in your opinion, so you had no shame in fanning yourself quickly with your right hand as a symbol of independence.  
      
But alas, it wouldn't be until the hour was late that someone would ask for a dance.  
  
“Hello!”  
  
You looked up to see a… peculiar man. Not one you had met or seen before.   
  
He was of tall stature with fair skin. As you looked at his face the first thing your eyes were drawn to were his peculiarly large ears, then his pale blue eyes that changed shade with every flicker of the chandeliers’ candlelight.   
  
“Hello,” you greeted in return as you closed your fan and set it down as you observed him. He wore traditional the clothing that noble men would wear but navy. Strange white concentric and overlapping circles decorated the lapels of his coat. He tugged his white cravat uncomfortably, he must not have been used to events such as these.  
  
“The party’s great. Why aren't you dancing?” He raised his eyebrows in mild curiosity.  
  
You chuckled humorously, "You must not be from around here. My name is ______, daughter of Lord (Last name) of the Cardiff estate and I am engaged." You take another sip from your glass. "Most gentleman tend to stay away from a lady such as myself."  
  
The mysterious man smiled as he placed his hands in the pockets of his coat as he cocked his chin at your fan . "With the way you're fanning that around, anyone would be fooled."  
  
You shook your head. "Not the men from here. My father's has made my status explicitly clear to nearly everyone in the kingdom."  
  
He hummed in response as his eyes wandered around the room. "You're quite the rebellious one."  
  
"I try."  
  
  
{ Listen as you read the following ⇒ [www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkD4dlvy...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkD4dlvymZU%C2%A0)}  
  
  
A smile stretched across his face as a new delicate tune, unfamiliar to you, began playing. A large, calloused hand was thrust in your direction. You stared up curiously at the mysterious man.  
  
"Fancy a dance?"   
  
You smirk back at him.  
  
"But my lord, I don't even know your name." You say tauntingly.  
  
"I'm the Doctor." He grabbed your hand and pulled you out towards the center of the room.   
  
You looked around nervously as you noticed other people whispering and murmuring in your general direction as they danced. Apparently your new-found friend was great cause for attention. Curious glances were sent your way as this 'Doctor' held your right hand and placed his left on your hip.  
  
You placed yours on his shoulder as you both waltzed to the tune of the piano music. Rather, he waltzed. You simply followed his lead and tried to ignore the accusing stares.   
  
As the music began to pick up on tempo you decided to strike a conversation and find out more about this mystery man.  
  
"Doctor, eh? Doctor... what?"   
  
You're eyebrows furrowed slightly as a small smile played on his lips. "Nothing, just the Doctor."  
  
You eye him curiously. He was quite the strange fellow. Instead on focusing on his dancing partner, as was the custom, his eyes flitted from person to person in observation.   
  
"Very well, 'just the Doctor'. From where do you hail? Did you bring company?"  
  
His eyes wandered back to yours.  
  
"Well that's a personal question." He frowned as he began waltzing towards the left with you in tow.  
  
"It is a customary question." You return as your waltz steadies and almost mirrors his.  
  
He looks down towards the both of yours' feet.   
  
"You're getting quite the hang of this." He smiles in a lighthearted fashion. "You're a fast learner."  
  
"Well it is only natural for a proper lady t--" You stop mid-sentence.  "Do not change the subject, Doctor."  
  
"Stubborn too. You're quite ahead of your time."  
  
"I prefer the term 'modern'. Now if you would be so kind as to answer, from where are you visiting?  Your accent says North but you haven't heard of my father."  
  
The Doctor looked you in the eye with a suddenly serious disposition.    
  
"Let's just say I'm from a whole other world."  
  
"I see..."  
  
You're eyes widen slightly as you turn your head towards the grand piano at the other end of the room. Muffled, sharp notes played as the pianist played the higher keys. Even he seemed surprised.  
  
"How did he..."  
  
"Just a couple modifications I did myself."   
  
The Doctor answered smugly, bringing your attention back to him.   
  
"______, how old are you?"  
  
You scoff, "And I am the one asking personal questions?"  
  
His grip on your hand tightens slightly.  
  
"_____, this is serious. How old are you?"  
  
You stare warily at the man before you. You had only just met him. Could you really disclose such information? You had already told him more than you probably should.   
  
Why was that? How was it that you trusted this man so easily? You were even dancing with him for goodness sake! Proper etiquette forbade that an engaged woman so much as danced with another man.  
  
"______, your life depends on it!"  
  
You hesitate before answering.  
  
"I am eighteen as of two months ago." You swallowed thickly. "Why does my life depend on it?"  
  
He exhaled through his nose as his eyes darted towards the surrounding people. Returning his gaze to yours, he leaned down to your height.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you is very important and you can't tell anyone, not even your brother. When you turn nineteen something very scary and very dangerous will come for you."  
  
He removed his left hand from your hip and reached into his coat pocket, producing a strange metallic tube with a blue end. He pointed it towards you.  
  
"When that happens I won't be there to help you. So use this. It's called called a sonic screwdriver. It's not as powerful as mine so it's only good for one go. Make sure you point it at the monster and press the button, and make sure it counts."  
  
Your eyes became wider with each word he spoke. He was completely mad! How could he possibly know coming events a year from now? But,  wait.  
  
"H-How did you know of my brother? I made no mention of him."  
  
"I'm clever. Now take it, _____. I'm telling you the truth."  
  
You take the strange object, the "sonic screwdriver" and place it between the folds of your sash.  
  
"Tell me then," you place your right hand back on his shoulder, "if you are as clever as you say and know of coming events; will I see you again after tonight?"  
  
"No."   
  
He replied without hesitation. it made you almost depressed, to see someone who may just be saving you leaving your life so soon. Which was ridiculous, of course. But all the same,  you were already growing quite fond of the older Doctor. Even if he was strange.  
  
As the music came to its funereal end so did your dance with the Doctor.   
  
"Then perhaps in another life we may meet again..."  
  
You're voice came out soft and forlorn, you were already mourning the imminent absence of the Doctor.   
  
He smiled sadly in return.  
  
"In another life."  
  
As he lets his hands slip from your waist and hand, another woman, a year older than you at most, makes her way to him and takes his arm. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. Her warm brown eyes scanned the Doctor before she spoke up.  
  
"Doctor, we have to go. One of the men is already trying to arrange our marriage."  
  
"Right," he nodded. "Can't have that."  
  
The blonde glanced briefly in your direction with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry, 'bout that."  
  
"There's no need." You smiled softly and waved your hand dismissively. "Run along with your Doctor."  
  
With a small blush she grins and pulls him along with her.  
  
"We'll be seeing you!"  
  
Your lips pull into into a thin line as you walk towards the opposite direction, to where the carriages were.  
  
"I highly doubt that." You whisper under your breath.  
  
She had already found her Doctor. Only time and the help of your sonic screwdriver would tell if your would ever find yours.


	2. The Return of the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after your encounter with the Doctor, a strange man appears with an even stranger offer.

 

 

 

Rustling leaves and chirping starlings filled the deafening silence of the cemetery. It had become a daily routine of yours. To come down to the field of headstones to pay your respects and get lost in your thoughts.  
  
Ever since that day six months ago. The day the Doctor had been right. The day the monster had come for you and your beloved husband Eric.  
  
You leaned your dark umbrella onto the headstone and place your black veil over the back of your head. Gathering the heavy black fabric of you dress in one hand, you knelt as you put down the bouquet of irises in your other hand in front of the grave marker. They were his favorite flower so you made sure to bring it on your final visit before your departure.  
  
You reached your hand out to touch the tip of the headstone. "It has already been six months since you left." Your thumb rubbed the smooth face of marble.  
  
"Tomorrow I make my leave back to Cardiff. I will sorely miss being near to you. Mother says that I will begin my training once again for remarriage. I do not think I could ever go thr--"  
  
The sound of footsteps made you stop. Turning around you blink owlishly at the man standing a few feet aways. He cringed visibly as he realized that you had spotted him.  
  
You stand up quickly, grabbing your umbrella and holding it tightly in front of you.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get here?"  
  
The strange man held his hands up in surrender. You scanned him from head to toe. His apparel was... odd, to say the least.  
  
He wore what seemed to be a brown suit with a long brown coat on top. A brown strip of cloth was folded underneath his collar. And his feet were covered with strangest old white shoes. His eyes were brown as well as his wild and disheveled hair.  
  
"I was just... passing through..." His voice was light and heavily laced with a Cockney accent. His eyes flickered from you to the bouquet on the ground.   
  
"Through a private estate? I do not think so." You raised your umbrella threateningly.  
  
"I got... lost? I mean, look at me I'm stupid." He put his hands down and stuffed them within his pockets.  
  
"Quite so," you sniffed. "So, why are you truly here?"  
  
"I came to see an old friend."  
  
You lowered your umbrella with a frown, "Well I'm afraid you are too late. He passed last month."  
  
The strange man's eyebrows furrowed slightly before he walked up to the grave stone. His eyes scanned the epitaph before looking back at you.   
  
"I take it you were his wife."  
  
You dipped your head respectfully.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
You smile sadly, "Aren't we all?" You raise your hand and pat the stone softly. "He was a good husband despite his flaws."  
  
You chuckle softly, "He used to say flaws were what made us human."  
  
The brunet smiled softly, "He wasn't wrong." He searched your face before speaking once more. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Doing my best to carry on with life. There is nothing left to do, yes?" You leaned on your umbrella. "All I can do is try my best to carry on."  
  
"How do you feel about that?' He asked,  seemingly curious for an answer.   
  
"I do not know what to feel." Your turn your gaze elsewhere as you continue speaking. "It  is strange. There are times where my heart is heavy with sorrow. Then there are times where I feel empty and that there is nothing that can fill the space. " You sighed, shaking your head. "Forgive me if my words confuse you. It is hard to express what you have never felt before."  
  
The brunet stood beside you and put a tentative hand on your shoulder, as if to test your reaction. "I understand."  
  
You chuckled humorlessly as you shake your head. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
You purse your lips. "It is not easy being the one left behind...to see a loved one disappear."  
  
Your eyes meet his brown ones. They looked young at first glance, but now as the two of you stared at each other in comfortable silence you saw a familiar weariness in them.   
  
They were the eyes of a man who had seen so much darkness. A man who had lost everything he cared about. But there was also another family glint in his eye. It was a spark of hope. So deeply embedded in his soul that only few could possibly see this close.  
  
You had only seen one other man with eyes such as those. The Doctor. Whose piercing blue eyes convinced you to trust him. The strange man with the Northern accent that had given you a second chance of life.  
  
"______?"  
  
The man's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You cleared your throat and stepped away from him, allowing his hand to slip from your shoulder as you recovered your wits. How was it that you were most comfortable around strange men like the Doctor and this fellow?  
  
"Forgive me. I've only just met you and I am already plaguing you with my troubles. That has only ever happened to me once..." You stare off towards the front of your estate as you hear the far off sound of creaking wheels. A carriage could be seen a ways off in its direction. It would only be a matter of time before it drove you back home to Cardiff.  
  
"Ah, it's fine." The stranger tugged at his ear, a habit you guessed, as the upper corners of his lip curled up.  "Happens to me a lot, actually. I just have one of those faces. Mind you, I have a relatively new one." His tongue pressed against his teeth in thought.  
  
You eyebrows drew together. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm the Doctor" he gestured towards his face. "And this is my new face."  
  
You stumbled back. How could he possibly know about the Doctor!  You had told no one of your encounter! And your father had made sure to quiet down any rumors that may had arisen. "You most certainly are not the Doctor!"   
  
He shot his hand out to steady you but you brought your umbrella in front of you before he could touch you.   
  
He held his hands up as he began to speak. "______, listen I--"  
  
"No. Leave now." You commanded. "Go or I  _will_ call the guards!"  
  
"No no no no no, look!" He exclaimed as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a sonic screwdriver, almost exactly like your own! "See? Sonic screwdriver, just like the one I gave you."  
  
You reach into your sleeve and pulled your frayed and battered screwdriver from a pocket you had your handmaiden sew in to every one of your dresses. It had the same small button and blue end.   
  
"That's impossible..." You whisper.  
  
"Not impossible. It's me, I'm the Doctor."  
  
"But... you do not even looked the same! Your hair, and your eyes, even your ears!" You reached your hand towards them and tugged his right ear.  
  
"Oi!" He swatted your hand and held his ear with a pout.   
  
"You're different!"  
  
"Yes, weell, I mean a little. But I'm still the same man. I'm still the Doctor, ______." He put on a cheeky smile.    
  
"And the young lady?" You asked. "The one with blonde hair?"  
  
The Doctors smile fell, "She doesn't travel with me anymore. She's back home,  where she's safe with her mum and dad."   
  
"And you are all alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am sorry. It must be hard for you." You dip your head in apology. "Is there anything I can help you with, seeming as that you came to see me?"  
  
The corners of his lip turned up slightly at your offer.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
You gaped at the Doctor. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Travel with me. You won't have to worry about training for remarriage."  
  
He took a step towards you and looked hopefully into your eyes.  
  
"I can show you the stars, the future, the past. You name it."  
  
"Y-You... want me to go with you--"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"--on some mad excursion simply because you are lonely?"  
  
The Doctor breathed in, "Essentially, yes."  
  
"To go off with some strange man who I know nothing about and leave my current life here?"  
  
"But that's the great part. You can leave for as long as you want and come back whatever time. That's the magic of the TARDIS."  
  
"The...what? Really?" You shake your head. "That does nothing to change the fact that your a stranger!"  
  
"You know me better than most of my companions did at first." The Doctor sighed through his nose as he placed both hands on you shoulder. A gesture that was a bit too familiar in your opinion. "Look, I understand that your life is overwhelming and my offer can seem daunting. But we both need to let go of our past. We can do that together."   
  
He squeezed your shoulder gently as his faced leveled with yours. "Just one trip, if you like it you can stay." His eyes searched yours for any sign of confirmation.   
  
"And if I don't," you countered.  
  
"Then you can go back to your regular life and I'll be on my way."  
  
You regarded the Doctor carefully. He had gone through all the trouble of saving your life so long ago. He had given you a powerful device when he had only just met you. And know he was asking you to travel with him after only two encounters.  
  
Surely there were other people he could have chosen. What was so special about yourself that made him come back to see you knowing that you would fail to recognize him? Why you? That was what you were yearning to discover.  
  
" _If_ I decide to come back," you began, noticing that the glint of hope in the Doctor's eye was slowly disappearing. "Will you bring me to this exact moment?"  
  
"Not this exact moment, can't be two of us at the same place at the same time. It'd be a bit messy." He stated matter-of-factly. "But I  _could_ bring you back give or take a couple of minutes."  
  
You straightened your spine as you breathed in. "All right."  
  
A smile played on his lips, "All right?"  
  
"You only have one shot, so make it count." You said mirroring the statement he told what seemed like a long time ago with a teasing smile.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” he grinned back. He held his right arm out, to which you looped your left arm through.  
  
The two of you walked aways as the carriage pulled up to the front of your estate. Soon enough one of your stewards would be looking for you.  
  
“So where is this… TARDIS... you were speaking of?” You asked as you glanced behind you. A steward was already coming out of the mansion.  
  
“Madame!” He called out as he began running your way.  
  
The Doctor answered calmly as he pointed to a blue structure near a tree. Either he did not hear the steward or he chose to simply ignore him. “It’s right up ahead. The blue box over there.”  
  
“In there? It is quite small.” You raised your eyebrows. “Is that not a bit… ehm”  
  
“What?” The Doctor looked down at you innocently.  
  
“It seems a bit intimate… don’t you think?”  
  
“Oh, that.” A smug smile flitted across his face. Not exactly reassuring. “You’ll see.”  
  
The two of you came up to the strange blue box. Your eyes scanned the lettering on the top. It read ‘police public call box’ in capital bolted letters. You had never seen one before. They must have been in the more rural areas.  
  
Your turned your eyes curiously towards the Doctor and caught his gaze.  
  
“Are you ready?” He held his left hand up in snapping position.  
  
“Ready for what?”  
  
He smiled in place of an answer and snapped his fingers. You jumped slightly as the box’s doors opened inwards. Lights turned on inside, revealing an open corridor leading up to a circular structure that reached up to the high ceiling.  
  
You glanced back at the Doctor for permission to enter. He cocked his head in the direction of the structure as consent.  
  
Unhooking your arm from his, you took a tentative first step inside.Your legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they took another step. Then another. And another.  
  
You placed your fingers lightly against the console at the center of the room. A green tinged crystalline tube jutted out from the middle. Strange parapets branched out and towered over you as they stretched from floor to ceiling. At your far right, the entrance of a hallway indicated that the inside was even larger than first glance.  
  
Your mind could not even begin to fathom the sheer immensity of the TARDIS. It was like standing in a whole other world.  
  
You barely registered the sound footsteps behind you and the closing of the TARDIS doors as  you walked around the console. A thin rectangular box hung above you. Familiar concentric circles flashed across its surface.  
  
“Well,” the Doctor’s voice interrupted you from your thoughts. “What do you think?”  
  
“It is… it is...whoo,” you inflated your cheeks as you were at a loss for words. “It is truly amazing.”  
  
“And?” The Doctor asked expectantly.  
  
“It is like stepping into a whole other world!” You leaned your head back to look at the ceiling as you recalled something he had told you a long time ago. “Is that what you meant when you told me where you were from? Because it is truly a whole other world. It is enormous in here!”  
  
The Doctor frowned slightly, "Eh, close enough." You weren't exactly sure what he was talking about, but you were definitely sure that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.  
  
"So," he drawled out as he removed his coat. "Where would you like to visit?"  
  
“You tell me." You put your chin in your hand and leaned your elbow on the console, doing your best to disregard the pinch of your corset. "You are the one steering.”  
  
“All right then. It’s the Victorian era so if I’m right, and I usually am with these sort of things, you lot are about to end the industrial revolution.” The Doctor prattled on as he began pressing various buttons and twisting random knobs. "How about we visit the beginning of a new one?"  
  
"Another industrial revolution?"  You scoffed. "I am pretty sure everything there is to be invented has already been invented."  
  
"Oi, where's your imagination? You lot, humans are always thinking of new ways to be lazy." He pulled down a final lever, making the the tube in the center of the room pump up man's down with a green light. "Why not experience it firsthand?"  
  
The TARDIS careened sharply to the left, making you lose your footing and fall backwards onto the railing. A loud wheezing noise emitted throughout the vessel. You chuckled as the Doctor did his best to touch and twist knobs without falling off. He even propped his leg upon the console.   
  
He smiled at you brightly as you continued laughing and made your way up to grip the TARDIS console.   
  
Perhaps you  _would_ stay.  
  
You seemed to have found your Doctor after all.


End file.
